The Rising Shadow (WIP)
by therisinghero
Summary: After James becomes what he thinks is his destiny its all turned upside down when he finds a strange gem which happens to hold an unprecedented amount of power and wisdom which he finds out when he crash lands in the everfree and his story starts from there keep in mind that this story dose not start in equestria right away it will lead up to that in chapter 3


**THE**

**Rising **

**SHADOW**

Prolog

The day I felt FEAR was the day I wanted to make something of myself. The fear I felt on that day was nothing, NOTHING compared to what I was making myself into. I vowed to make myself into something that everyone and or everything to look up to but… I had No idea that there were bigger plans made for me that I had not anticipated. Bigger than what I could have imagined. But, wait I'm getting way ahead of myself, how about I tell you how all of this happened.

Book 1

Chapter 1

A tragic beginning

9/10/01

I woke up that morning from a nightmare it felt so real but yet I could not make sense of it. I looked at my alarm clock, it was around 5 am the alarm was set to 8 I began to think about the dream, it really made no sense to me I really had no idea what it was about but then again I guess it wasn't too uncommon to have it in The city that never sleeps. Again I thought to myself maybe the sounds of the city was the cause of how my nightmare was formed. That seemed to make a little sense but I was still unsure of it at the moment. So I shrugged it off and started my morning like any other new Yorker. I made my bed and then I headed to the kitchen turned on the light got a bowl out grabbed a box of cereal poured the cereal into to bowl I then got out the milk from the fridge and poured it into the cereal and started eating.

I was about half way into finishing my cereal when my mother walks in she looks at me and then the window and then back to me again she then says in her morning voice "James what are you doing up this early school doesn't start till 8 am". I nodded and replied "I had a nightmare and I really didn't feel like falling asleep again". My mom smiled came to the table and sat right next to me she asked "would you like to talk about it". I thought about the question a bit I mean she was my mother after all maybe my dream would make more sense to her then it did to me. So I nodded and told her. "Here is what I can remember, the dream starts out dark and then I hear what sounds like an explosion at a huge proportion, it starts to get very hot like I was in a furnace or oven then the darkness starts to clear all of a sudden, but then all I can see is fire it surrounded me, after I see the fire I start to look around and that's when I saw you mom and dad next to you I start running towards you when what looks like rubble or debris falls in front of me and then it all goes silent and that's when I woke up. My mom looks at me funny and asks "were you watching your father's horror films again". I looked back at her and I said "no I didn't". My mom then again smiles and then says "well James at least it was a nightmare". My mom then says "well since you're up I guess I'll wake up your father and we will all get ready early maybe it was a good thing to have that nightmare". What she said brought me back into thought I forgot to tell her that the dream felt so real. My mother then said "oh you know what I have a meeting over at the world trade center so I'll go get that ready as well". Soon everyone was up and we enjoyed our time together till 8 am and then waited for the bus my school was to the north west of the trade center so after school my mom would pick me up and take me home my dad would usually be home late because he works 10 floors above my mom. I didn't know why it was like that maybe it had to do with my mother being a manager on the 75th floor. That was the last day I spent time with my parents before that fate full day. 9/12/01

It had been an entire day since the attack. My parents remains were never found so an empty grave was dug and pictures were placed on their graves. The thing is that my fear was not the attack, heck even my father predicted another attack but nothing this extreme. My parents were all the family I had. My one true fear was to lose everything and that fear was made true by the attack. I was 5 years old at the time I really had no experience with my family's problems that they never told me about. I lost my home my life as a child and everything else so basically I was homeless. Every night I camped beside my parents graves because my fear got the best of me I had no one to go to for help or food I basically wanted to die like my parents did.

9/20/01

It had been 9 days since my parents died and only 10 days till my birthday before this happened I only wanted one thing for my birthday it was a policemen costume I always wanted to help people but as I thought a bit more I decided against it and wished for something new I wished that I could become someone to look up to someone who was always there to save the day to sum it up a super hero, a tear rolled down my face as I thought about the fact. Right as I opened my eyes a hand fell on my left shoulder I was startled at first but when I turned around I looked at the persons face and then I took a good look the person was a male adult in his 40's the man knelled down and said "I'm sorry you had to go through this no child like you deserved this" he looked at me as I did him he then said "you look hungry would you like something to eat". I thought about the offer and said in my head heck what do I have to lose. I nodded and agreed. Then he took me with him, when we exited the cemetery the man's car came to view it was a custom-made 1970's black dodge challenger. He started the car and I got in and we drove off. while on the ride there I asked him what his name was he replied "David but said just to call him Dave". when we arrived I got out of the car and took a look around where we were I could see the entire outline of new York city I gazed at amazement and awe Dave then said "I like to stay out of the city it's just too much noise for me" he then walks to the door of his house and says "boy, are you coming". I shook my ahead as if waking up from a trance and followed him in. once inside my jaw dropped goose bumps started to come over me when I realized I was in the house of the most renowned navy seal of his time. It was to laugh and cry over the irony of the same person I did a report on in school. I could tell that things were going to change for the better; boy did I ever feel so good about how right I really was.

Chapter 2 

A change for the better

6/21/10

At the age of 13 Dave approached me and said "James I think you're ready". I look at him funny "ready? Ready for what"? He laughs and says "you'll see" he takes me down the hallway he stops and removes a picture off the wall he then removes a cover of wood and presses a button. the house makes a small vibration and the stops a door then opens up on the opposite side of the hallway. Dave gestures me to follow him in, a million questions come to mind but, I couldn't pick one so I stayed silent. The door closes and we start going down, after a few seconds the door opens up to show a secret lair. We both walk in and then approach a table, Dave goes to the other side of the table and faces me. Dave then says "James I think it is about time I pass on to you something I'm too old to carry out, it's something I've been planning for a while now and it's really something I've wanted to do, but your more right for this then I am". Mixed emotions start going by shocked, honored, excitement, joy and pride. Dave then says "this is only really a sketch but I've labeled it,

PROJECT SHADOW

I've run out of ideas on this project, so I'm hoping that your younger generation, can shed some new ideas on this". At last I thought this must be my destiny. I nodded my head out of excitement and thrill I Clear my throat and say "ok let's get to work".5/6/12

After a few years had passed we finally came up with a costume but there was only one issue neither of us could come up with a symbol, so we stopped working and decided to get some fresh air and take a walk. Hopefully we would have an idea on our way back so we did, on our way back the inevitable happened a drunken driver was driving at a high speed and was heading towards me. Dave immediately snapped into action, he pushed me out-of-the-way and takes the impact of the car, suddenly two cop cars come out of nowhere one chases after the driver the other pulls up beside us and calls for EMS, the officer then gets out of his vehicle and performs first aid till the ambulance arrived. This event shook me more than anything else my fear of losing everything was instantly back full force. Finally the ambulance arrives and two paramedics hop out do their duties and put him in the back of the ambulance and drive off without me, I suddenly turn to the officer who was about to leave and join the pursuit, I went to him and begged to take me to the hospital I wanted to be with him the officer complied and drove me there. We arrive at the hospital just as Dave was being taken into the emergency room I ran towards him and held his hand and said I'm here for you, Dave was admitted to the ER the nurse said to sit down and they would fill me in on the details. Hours passed with no word a doctor walked up to me and says son we have your friend in intensive care and there are no rooms available to stay with him in he offered to get someone to drive me back home and they would give a call when they could. It was 8 pm and dark I driven home. I walk into the house and turn on the TV just for reference. At 9:30 the news came on the anchor let out some bad news, all of America is sadden by the loss of navy seal captain David, the soldier died of chest trauma in a heroic deed to save a child in danger after a drunk driver came at the child full speed, Dave reacted and pushed the child out-of-the-way there were two responding officers that drove up on the scene in progress, one chased after the offender and the other waited till paramedics arrived, the child's name has not been released to the press yet but we will tell you more on this unfolding story news at 11. I turned off the TV after that the phone rang but I already knew who it was I picked it up full of tears and said, if you're going to tell me he's dead your already late I heard it on the news then I hung up. In that moment of sorrow the grandfather clock went off. I saw the clock before it had roman numbers on it, but I still looked at it the clock struck 10 o'clock a moment of inspiration struck me. The roman number for 10 was x but this x had me in its grasp then the answer became clear I found the symbol for the suit. When I finished the design I said to myself Dave I wish you were here to see this.

Chapter 3

Shadow has Risen

1/3/13

At that date I made a name for myself something the press called the fear of the criminal underworld. I was happy about that finally I felt my destiny fulfilled. I head down to the bunker to make a few more customizations I added swords like blades to both gauntlets and a throwing spear on the bottom of both as well. In the mix of all that, a note fell to the floor I pick it up and read it, James if you found this I'm proud of you, hopefully you found the symbol we were looking for, I know I cant be around forever but here is an early birthday gift

Signed

Dave 9/27/11

I was happy to see this it was the last thing that was written to me by Dave I flipped the note over and there was an address I decided to go in the morning because whatever Dave got me it would be better to see it in the daylight so that's what I did.1/4/13

It was a crisp winter morning that day just like any other day did what I always did around the house once I was done the doorbell rang I didn't know why it did I wasn't expecting anything or anyone so I head towards the door and open it. Strangely enough there was no one around I set one foot forward and my right foot hits something I look down and there's a box then I looked at it there was my name and a sending and destination address. I look at it oddly and took it inside, I looked at the address carefully and then I looked it up online when the browser done processing the result came up as neighborhood not found I went to go check again to see if I had made a spelling error and I didn't. I typed it exactly how it was, I then picked it up and took it with me to the address that Dave left me and drove off. After driving for like 5 minutes I came up on an old abandoned dirt airfield I pulled into the airfield and turned off the car I walked up to a closed garage if I knew Dave well enough and I did anyway, he would keep the key in a loose cement brick, and he did there was a small brick that didn't match the lines the others did so I removed it and sure enough there it was so I grabbed them and unlocked the garage and opened it to find a sleek black aerodynamic jet plane there was a note on it stating the name of the craft on the outside silhouette and on the inside it read happy birthday. I took a few steps back got on my knees and put my hands together and said thank you. I got back up and the closed the garage and locked it again to keep any one from stealing it. I drove Dave's car(which was another thing I upgraded) back home and grabbed the box next to me in the passenger seat when I got back in the house I started looking for a box cutter. When I found one I started to cut open the box, what was very strange was the box was empty all except a strange gem looking thing I grabbed it and took a closer look. I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks but I could swear I saw light coming from it. I thought about the gem I really had no use for but then I thought heck with I'll add this to the suit as a good luck charm so that's what I did I made a small compartment inside the buckle of the utility belt and made it to open or close it as I pleased so I snapped the belt shut and then waited till nightfall to start another night as shadow and to test drive my new jet. (Little did I know that the gem I had gotten was way more than just a good luck charm) When night came I suited up and headed to the airfield when I got there I did the same thing I did this morning to unlock it. I got inside started it and I was amazed by the amount of work a pride that went into this, the entire inside of the ship, it lit up like a Christmas tree when I made sure everything was good I took off and headed to New York. Once I got there I flew over the city all seemed quite It didn't bother me much I was just about over Manhattan when a sudden series of bursting lights flashed in front of me I was almost blind when I spotted a portal I panicked and tried to fly away from it . But it was no use the portal was sucking me in at first the portal looked like it was a vertical path but it then turned horizontal I tried my hardest to pull up but it was no use the wheel was jammed down but I kept trying then something else happened I first lost engine 1 and then a few seconds later I lost engine 2 this was it for the moment I thought it was my day to die.

Chapter 4

Unfamiliar territory

I could see the end of the portal up ahead the steering wheel began to loosen up the plane finally flew vertically with both engines gone I was only a glider for now a forest came up to view if I was going to crash I know it was there. It was really unavoidable so down I went hitting one tree after another and then finally coming to a halt. I lost consciences after I hit the first tree but after my plane began to slow down and then stop, my face then met the dashboard and I was awake again. I then pulled the emergency unlock switch to the plane and the top opened up I stumbled out of the plane I tried to stand up but my legs were numb, so I started crawling until I reached a tree and I could sit up. All of a sudden I felt drowsy. I then fell back asleep and started to dream. Unlike my other dreams this was pleasant I opened my eyes and I was floating in midair in an open vacuum of just white. I looked around and right in front of me floats the gem I got in the mail I didn't know what to do but ask, who are you. No answer. I try to say it again but I'm cut off half way when the object responds. (It was like talking to an angel) I am the master gem, keeper of the multiverse. I then asked what I was doing here. The object responded "you have been chosen to be the protector of this universe and it is now your duty to protect those living in this universe from evil". Then ask how do, I defeat these forces. The gem answers back "you must first find the conductors staff to focus the power that you now poses the rest of your quest will be revealed to you in due time". I wanted to ask more but the dream ended. I don't know how long I was out for but I did know one thing I heard voices. I start thinking great someone came to help but the thought changed when I heard distinctly "hey everypony its over here I can see the smoke". The only thought I had, was to hide so I did. There were some bushes that provided the best cover for me also a great vantage point to see what was going on. All of a sudden six figures emerged from my left. My eyes opened wide as they could. I could make out 2 ponies 2 Pegasi and 2 unicorns all of them gathered around my plane. I started to think well dang it I must have woken the entire town. Another few things came to mind 1. judging by the pitch of each voice I could tell that all of those ponies were female the 2nd thing that came to mind was to figure out how much damage the silhouette had taken. If so was it repairable? The last thing that came to mind was WHERE THE HECK AM I? I still laid there silently while the ponies continued to talk about what they were looking at. One of them asked the purple unicorn to lift it up so they could get a better look at it at first I raised my left eye brow how was she going to pull that off. I couldn't even lift it myself. The jet had to weigh over a ton. Boy was I ever dumb founded. a bright light emanated from the unicorn's horn I looked up in awe as I was looking at what I could only compare to was when yoda was lifting luke's x wing out of the swamp and in the exact motion as the unicorn was doing I was so stricken with awe that I did something stupid, two words escaped my mouth as the unicorn set down my jet "HOLY CRAP" I quickly put my hand over my mouth but it was too late, all eyes were facing in my direction all the ponies looked around trying to figure out where the sound came from I still had my body to the ground to stay out of sight if, I continued to do so I thought perhaps they would forget about it. That hope lasted about 10 seconds. When I heard some brush rustling behind me, I thought it was nothing but I turned around anyway. And boy was I shocked to see a pink pony staring me right in the eye I was on my back trying to move away from it when the pony announced to the others hey I found the monster, logic could only predict what happened next. The next thing I know I'm on my feet and I start running. I pass tree by tree branch by branch and bush by bush when stumbled upon a dirt road I stopped for a second to listen. Yes I could still hear the sound of stampeding hooves coming towards me and they were getting closer I was a complete idiot, I forgot I had smoke grenades on me and I should have used them when I was still in the midst of the forest. well it didn't matter now and I wasn't turning back so I ran along the dirt road hopefully to find something. As I continued to run a could make out a house and as I looked further an outline of a nearby town but I remembered something DANG IT I'm in the open I'm an easy target for anything to spot, I started looking around for another place to hide at least until the ponies that were chasing ran past. There really weren't a lot of options then I remember the house that I was next to I decided to hide behind it and use my cape as a way to hide in the shadows. It worked the ponies bought it well at least for now they did I needed to at least get back to the Forrest take a damage report and then scavenge for anything I could use for the plane but that would all depend on the damage taken on the plane.

Chapter 5

One pony, two ponies, three ponies!

As soon as the sound of hooves died out I then stood up and took a look at my surroundings just to make sure that nothing was around looking for me. When I confirmed it I headed back to the Forrest but still kept quite just to make sure because I had no idea what these ponies were capable of so when I was in the clear I took a sigh of relief. I held up my right arm where my communicator was and said "computer check system link for any broadcasting signals" it did as I told it to and after a minuet it found the signal another sigh of relief came over me I then said "computer sync to signal and trace it" the computer replied "command acknowledged tracing signal" the communicator then gave me directions and I followed it. As soon as I found the plane I looked around to make sure I was alone luckily the ponies where still out looking for me which gave me time to analyze and assess the damage there were a few systems offline the weapon doors were badly dented because of the damage done so I would have to wait till I could confirm that I was alone so this process would only take like 2 days, it would be shorter but still I had to take precaution because I had no idea what these ponies were capable of (the less noise the better). But then I realized something I noticed it before, but didn't really pay any attention to it, when I was in New York last, it was like 12 degrees that night, but this place felt like I was in the middle of June, how odd I thought? So I did what I could at that night basically reboot a few systems and drives and let the on board computer do the rest. Next morning will bring day 1 of repairs. So I tried to make the best of my situation, I laid down on the ground and tried to get in a comfortable place, as soon as I did I took a moment to admire the stars before finally passing out. The next morning I awakened but kept my eyes closed I heard voices the sound of an inhale and the occasional poking of a stick to my cheek. I could make out at least 3 voices all of which were female except the pitch was off a bit, it sounded nothing like what I heard last night these voices sounded like children. I wanted to know if it was just them and not the others I had encountered last night as soon as I sensed they were looking the other way I opened one eye lid, I was relieved to know it was just 3 ponies who were gawking at my plane. I then immediately closed my eye when they were about to turn around here is what I heard as they came back to me I tried to listen to everything they were saying. "Hey apple bloom what do you think that thing is" another voice replies "I'll tell you what that thing is sweetie bell it's an alien coming to invade ponyvillie and study our brains" I couldn't help but smile at the fact (oh the irony) good thing too, my mask covered my mouth so I didn't think the ponies wouldn't notice. (then again perhaps I better call them by the correct term as foals) the next one spoke with a distinctive southern accent much like someone I knew from grade school but his name escaped me at the moment "Hey girls if we can find twilight we might get our cutie marks as alien finders" all of them shouted "cutie mark crusaders alien finders" I thought I was going to go deaf but they stopped and then the one foal with the southern accent said "come girls let's take it with us"

I immediately panicked and started to go over my options I could either A. stand up and run and possibly have the foals tell the other ponies I was in the forest

B. Distract them (but with what)

Or C. wing it

I picked c of all things, I opened my eyes and said Computer activate exterior propulsion rockets the computer replied "voice command confirmed". The foals stared in shock as I rocketed past them.

Chapter 6

The lost temple of the everfree

However the rockets could only go so far so when they gave out. What I lost in speed I gained back on foot I never ran so fast in my life I turned to look back to see if anything was behind me when suddenly *SLAM* right into a wall. I stood back up to see what I hit when I suddenly realized it was a temple with a familiar design, it look like one the Mayan temples over in Mexico. But there was no time to gawk at it, at the moment it was the only place to hide in till night fall so I entered the temple. Upon entry it became very dark so I took out a flashlight and looked around I came up on a wall with a riddle on it surprisingly in English. There were also three pedestals one with a sun another with a moon and the last one with what looked like a galaxy. The riddle read

"In a mostly dark space of dust you'll find me among the rest, I hold the stars that you see at night but I hold you dearly because you live on me". I took the time to think and then the answer came to me it was a galaxy so I pushed the symbol of the galaxy and then the temple began to shake, then the temple stopped, I looked around, but then the floor beneath me opened up and down I fell into the dark pit. The hole began to curve and went from horizontal to vertical and it felt like I was on a slide. I could see an opening from the slide but I couldn't stop so I flew a bit and then landed on my butt. I stood up after the fall and looked around what looked like something out of harry potter. such as, the temple looked like the room of the snake battle in harry potter 2 but instead of snake heads on either side of the room there where what look like a horses that were half Pegasus and half unicorn suddenly a beam of light hit the middle of the room showing off a staff with a triangular top and crystal point on the bottom. Then I remember the dream I had, I was here to find the conductors staff. maybe it was a way back home so I ran towards it and then in the last 3 feet I started walking mainly to feel noble like in one of those king author stories. I put one foot on the floor and another on the step of the pedestal. I put both my hands on the staff and pulled it out. Then another series of lights flash and then to show a holographic image. The pony in the image reminded me of Merlin from the king author stories the message began "hello there my name is star swirl the bearded if you are hearing this message that means you are the chosen one to protect this universe and watch over pony kind, I'm telling you this because, I however, cannot live forever so I pass on my staff to you so the master gem may guide you through your many quests". the message ends after that, then a door opens a few feet in front of me. I run towards it and I'm back outside with another path leading out of the forest.

Chapter 7

Let your presence be known

I began to wonder where this path was leading me as I walked along, it could it be a path of fate or I could just be going in a circle. But that was beside the point I started to look at the staff I pulled from the temple it was a rather odd-looking it was of metallic origin maybe bronze or something, as I continued to look at it, the staff collapsed on itself and became the size of a ruler, I then stopped and looked closely, I tried to reenact what I did to do this suddenly I figured it out the staff collapsed when induced to pressure, "wow that's handy" I said to myself as I continued to walk along the path I then attached the staff to my belt while walking I suddenly began to walk up to a clearing, the path lead to a park from what I could tell, but still I looked around to see if anything was looking for me still. Well I was half right there sitting under a tree were the three foals that I met this morning it looked like they gave up looking and were having what looked like a picnic and or tea party, possibly one or the other. Each of them looked like they were enjoying themselves. I guess I couldn't blame them it was a rather warm day like summer. I guess I accepted the fact I was in another universe, 1. because all I could see was ponies 2. there was no signs of human presence from what I could see, and 3. if I was in America then why was it 70 in January it was like 12 below last I was there but now it felt like 70. I was suddenly awakened out of thought by 3 male voices however they were walking towards the three foals instead of me, but I had a gut feeling something was wrong so I stayed and observed what was happening. one of them spoke "hey" I didn't know which one because they had their backs turned but I did know one thing they were reptilian, they had scales, tails and wings "Dragons…" I murmured to myself. So I tried to look around the park for a better vantage point. There were some bushes near where I needed to be so I went and snuck by to try to hear the conversation. I could also make out the dragons a little more there was a fat gray one a tall red skinny one and another one with hair over his eyes. Again one of them spoke "well, well, well, lookie what we have here three girly ponies having a tea party, awww, phft" one of them replied "what should we do to them?" one of them said with an evil tone. The first one replied "tell you what boys, I'm hungry how about we take their lunch and throw them in the lake" I wasn't about to let them do that so I entered the conversation with a bit of flair. I then shouted "hey pick on someone your own size" all eyes were now on me "you heard me leave them alone, or else" the red dragon spoke up "yea, just how are you going to do that" the red one smirked as he finished. I then replied "I'll tell you, you're going to go peacefully and leave these ponies alone and let them finish their lunch" the red one replied "you and what army". I finished the chat with this "I don't need an army, now I'm going warn you again if you don't leave peacefully you're going to regret it" the red one said "yea right, get him boys" the fat gray one came at me first it was an easy take down I grabbed my staff hit him across the belly and kicked him to the ground. "Whose next" I said the dragon next to the red one looked a bit scared I figured he wouldn't join him. The red one charged at me in a rage I spun my staff and hit him across the face to finally knock him to the ground. I pointed my staff against the red dragons throat "I'm not going to tell you again leave now while you still have your dignity" the red dragon nodded "let's get out of here" all of them ran for the hills I turned around and put my staff back on my belt I went up to the ponies knelled down and said "are all of you ok" I could tell they were scared "please don't hurt us" the yellow pony said. I shook my head back and forth and replied "please there is no need to be afraid of me I am not here to harm you but to help you" the yellow one stopped shaking and looked at me and said " are ya, sure" with a bit of a southern accent. I extended my hand and shook on it "I give you my word" I then stood up and asked "now then could you girls do me a favor, I would like to make my presence known to the townsfolk and tell them not to be afraid of me" then the other foal spoke the unicorn one "can we tell the princess" the unicorn asked. I replied "that would be great, oh, can you tell me where the town square is" then the orange Pegasus replied "yea, ponyville is just over there the town hall you can't miss it, it's the only building in the center of ponyville" ponyville I thought well that's a no brainier. I looked up "judging by the sun tell the entire town to come in an hour" they all shook their heads, but then the yellow one gasped "oh I forgot to introduce us I'm apple bloom" the white unicorn says" Hi I'm sweetie bell" the orange Pegasus says "I'm scootalou" and were the " CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS" I replied "I heard" then apple bloom asks me "whats your name" I reply "my name is shadow well at least that's my stage name I go by, my real name is James, James Miller but call me what you like" I then say " alright you three get going I'll meet you at town hall" we all raced to ponyville hour later I'm standing on top of the ponyville town hall and wait till the whole town shows up. ponies started showing up I could recognize six ponies the same six ponies that chased me the night I crash landed. as I was looking a shadow flew over me I looked up to see what looks like a chariot flying by with a white horse (i say that because it was the only one taller then the others) or something, this white horse was different from all the rest she, well at least I thought it was a she, she had wings a horn on her head and a mane that flaped like a flag from a invisible wind. she landed her chariot in front of the town hall behind the ponies. there were tons of chatter among the town folk, I then shout "please all of you quiet down" all of the townsfolk went silent I cleared my throat and continued " I wish to speak to the leader in charge of this land" then a voice came out that was as smooth as silk "that would be me I am princess Celeastia monarch of this land" I replied "good than you're the one I want to talk to" I gradually made my way down by jumping off the roof and gliding down to the ground I bowed before the princess before kneeling down " my name is shadow and I called you all here for a few reasons 1. being, not to be afraid 2. I am here to serve you and 3 I am the chosen guardian of this universe by one of your elders. I took the staff I had on my belt and presented it to the princess with both hands. Suddenly every pony in the crowd gasped except for a little noise in the back with a excitable tone (what is it, what is it, can I see) it was like I was holding the Holy Grail. Princess then asked "where did you find this" I replied "I found it when I smashed my face against a temple in that forest over there(I pointed it out) I entered the structure when I came upon a riddle, when I solved this riddle I fell down a hole and found this staff a ghost showed up and talked to me and I exited the temple and so here I am" the princess replied" well it seems you've had quite the adventure" she smiled. I replied back" I have had my share, but that is not important my request for you is I would like to have an area of operations or in short a house to live in since I don't think I can go back home where I came from" the princess smiled and nodded her head" I would gladly like to accept that offer would you mind staying in the castle until we find a residence for you to stay" I stood there and thought for a sec and then spoke" eh why not I would like to know my way around here, oh and is there a chance I could work on my plane while I stay in the castle" the princess nodded "certainly" I nodded and said thank you. The princess replied "your welcome, now follow me please" I did so as she said. She entered her chariot and gestured me to come aboard. Again I did as she asked, as I got on I noticed there were what looked like roman soldiers only in pony form they also had wings which I guess is how it was able to fly in the first place. The princess then spoke to one of them to head back to the castle and then we took off almost immediately. After a while I began to see the castle up ahead I looked at Celestia and back at the castle and then spoke "I have to say this is the first time I've ever flown like this" Celestia raised an eyebrow and asked in an inquisitive voice "you mean you can fly?" I answered back "well I fly artificially in 2 ways actually" "really, would you care to explain" princess Celestia asked I replied "sure well one way I fly is by plane it uses propulsion to give it speed and lift the second way I fly well not fly really more like glide I have two propulsion rockets to my back to give me lift and get high enough to glide a long distance" Celestia looking satisfied with the answer replies" very interesting you will have to show me some time" I smiled " it would be my pleasure" we got close to the castle and started to land as we finished our talk.

Chapter 8

Welcome to canter lot castle

As soon as we landed we were in the castle in no time there were some guards and servants staring at me but I didn't bother me I'd do the same if I was them. Just then my stomach growled it took me off guard but I looked at the princess and asked "do you have anything to eat around here"

The princess nodded "well we have hay, dandelion sandwiches and..." I held up my hand and stopped her in mid-sentence and then said "forget I even asked, now then are you hungry" she thought a bit and answered back yes I then asked her where the kitchen was and she told me " go down three hallways and make a left" she answered back and the dining room "right above the kitchen" I then said " well then that makes things easy head to the dining room I'll wip us up something nice" with a smile she agreed I then darted to the kitchen and got out everything I needed. Since Dave died I needed to know how to fend for myself so I took up cooking. Being a New Yorker and all, gave me an idea just what to make. you would have a complete idiot not to like this it was a basic part of the diet in New York. Well that and pasta and hot dogs but I decided to stay away from that third option as it may offend every pony in the castle. As I began cooking some of the ponies in the kitchen were staring at me not in fear but wondering what I was doing (granite cooking while suited up was not the easiest or cleanest ideas I've had). as soon as I was done making the dough I began rolling it flat when I was done I asked one of the ponies that were gawking at me if they had any tomato paste/sauce he shook his head out of a trance and lead me to a pot of it I then asked if they had a soup spoon one of them gave it to me I began to spread the sauce around the dough after I was done I asked if they had any cheese they had some cheddar. Well it wasn't mozzarella but it would have to do I began to shredded it and sprinkle it over the dough and evened out the cheese I then asked if they had an oven one of them pointed their hooves to it. I then looked for a circular pan and placed the creation I had made on top of it. I then tossed it in the oven an waited for a bit, in the mix I then asked one of the chefs a female pony or mare to be correct to notify the princess that I would be just a few more minutes the mare nodded her head I told her she was in the dining room upstairs she nodded again and went out the door when the mare returned the creation was ready since it was hot I asked if I could have some help bring it in to the dining room with some plates as I thought with logic it smelled good so I would guess that there were going to be more ponies wanting to try some, two ponies stepped forward one a male (male because it looked a little more buff then the other pony who was the same one I asked to tell the princess) both were unicorns and had the power of telekinesis I didn't ask so I grabbed a knife and carried it with me up to the dining area as I was approaching the front doors of the dining room I could hear voices basically " my, my, my, what is that wonderful smell" and also Celestia's voice as well. I opened the doors and found myself being stared at by seven ponies six of them I remembered from the crash landing the other one I had no idea who she was other than a small resemblance to Celestia. The six ponies looked like they were about to tackle me and tie to the floor when Celestia spoke up "now girls please stay seated that is no way to treat our guest" their eyes now off me and now were turned towards Celestia in shock the blue Pegasus was the first to speak " what do you mean he's an alien he is here to invade us and take over equestria" I couldn't help but giggle a little as Celestia did the same, Celestial then spoke "now, now, how do you know this is true" the blue Pegasus went silent. To keep the creation from getting cold I Interrupted. Excuse me I did promise you I make something to eat so let's all eat and enjoy the meal (I gestured to the ponies that were carrying the essentials and they nodded and started setting the table) I asked the mare holding the food to place it on the center of the table she complied and did so. I then took out my knife and put it beside the food I counted the amount of ponies present and counted myself I also asked the chefs that helped me bring it up if they wanted some they shook their heads but they would like to see the recipe for it so they could try it I saw the logic in that because there wasn't going to be enough for all just the ponies sitting at the table I asked for a pencil and paper and wrote it down they took it with them and closed the door I counted again to confirm before cutting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and I made 9 the pie was large so it would be a fair-sized to all I began putting one slice on each plate and began passing them down, the six mares were still eye balling me still as a threat but I didn't care. I shrugged it off and put each plate in front of each pony I grabbed the last slice and sat down. the first pony to dig in was the pink one as she slammed her face into the slice the others didn't know how to eat it so I showed them but first I took off my gloves and mask which really surprised them I grabbed the pie from underneath and took a bite out of it as an example all the others got the same idea and tried it that way. They all loved it especially the white unicorn with the purple mane. When all the ponies finished their slice they were amazed at how even I was amazed how good it was but Celestia was the one to break the silence " girls I believe you have someone to thank for the meal, (there was no hesitation when she said that) oh and by the shadow what do you call this dish?" I replied "pizza, it's a common thing to eat where I'm from" Celestia then said "now that we are content I will show you to your room shadow" I nodded my head and followed her as well as the six other mares. Celestia lead me to a guest room and left me with the six mares.

Chapter 9

Introductions

It suddenly hit me that I had no change of clothes I turned to the six mares who were staring at me and asked "um.. Excuse me do you know where I can find pajamas to sleep in?" the white unicorn gasped and gladly decided to make me some It did kind get awkward when she tried to pull down my pants but I stopped her. She thought nothing of it and left the room. Leaving another awkward moment of silence. I turned and headed to the bed and stood at the edge of the bed and started taking my gear of my gauntlets utility belt and other things until all I had was the shirt and pants on. And the I sat on the bed looking back at the remaining mares in the room to break the silence I said "listen I don't think we've had time to introduce ourselves I guess I'll go first you may have heard your princess call me shadow but really that's just my stage name my real name is James Miller who are you" the purple pony spoke first with a rather inquisitive look on her face" my name is twilight sparkle I'd really like to know more about you" oh joy, I thought tomorrow is going to be a blast, I sarcastically said in my head. An orange pony came up to me and said "my name is apple jack owner of sweet apple acres best apples in equestria" she said with a strong southern accent which also reminded me of that one pony I talked to I then asked "you wouldn't happen to be related to apple bloom would you?" her eyes widened how did you know that and how do you know her I answered back " you both have a strong accent and 2 I saved her and taught some bullies a lesson" she smiled back and said thank you I replied back hey no problem. Then the pink one came next and was up in my face too "my names pinky pie renowned party thrower all over equestria" she grinned she then walked back and pushed a rather umm... How should I put this, oh, an easy frightened pony she spoke in a whisper "um… I'm fluttershy"(she said quietly) "buttered pie?" excuse me one more time as I put my hand over my ear she spoke again "I'm… fluttershy" that time I heard it "oh, your name is fluttershy, well that's a nice name" the last one that came was the blue Pegasus" I'm rainbow dash fastest flier in all of equestria" she bragged, I smiled well then how about a race to prove that as soon as I get my plane fixed well see whose faster" she smiled and said "you're on" at that moment the white unicorn came in with a two piece pajama set it was hard to see but when she brought it closer it was a blue striped pajamas she levitated to me I then looked around and saw a door I thought it was the bathroom I walked in not before locking the door first I know they meant well but were very curios. I took off my suit and tried on the pj's they fit perfectly and felt very nice and soft I unlocked the door and walked to the white pony first "I'm sorry I never got your name I'm James Miller" the white pony then said " my name is rarity owner and operator of carousel boutique" I replied " you did an outstanding job on these pajamas could I drop by and see if I can get some more clothes?" she nodded in excitement and said "yes of course I have so many ideas" I then turned to the rest of the ponies and said "I've had fun but its late I'm going to turn in now so see you in the morning" twilight turned around and asked " would you mind if I stayed I've never seen anything like you before and would like to get to document more on you" at this point I was too tired to say no so I said yes "but no funny stuff ok" she nodded. I got on the bed and immediately was amazed how comfy the bed was, temprapedic eat your heart out I thought to myself. only one thing was missing I went to the window and opened it slightly just to get a cool breeze from the night air and went back to the bed having no issue relaxing and then falling asleep. I began to have a nightmare the same one I had when I was five but different mom dad and Dave where all standing in the fire I had my suit on and I wanted to save them all but as soon as I got within arm's length debris came falling and then the dream ended and I woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, I then noticed the purple unicorn twilight she trusted me enough to sleep in the same bed and had her hooves around me only hours ago did she chase me and gave me a death stare. She really trusted me. she was loving, caring, and…innocent. I thought as a tear rolled down my eye could it be that my dream meant twilight would die too… no I couldn't let that happen. Twilight had her hooves around me I gently removed them around my neck and got out of bed and went to go get changed. As soon as I got suited up and had everything on me I head to the window stood on the railing and jumped off.

Chapter 10

Old scars

As I fell I waited till I got enough speed then extended my cape to glide I was looking for a place to pay my respects I then found it there was a medium-sized hill a perfect place to catch the sun rise after I landed I then took out a throwing spear that was located under the gauntlet and began to carve something in the dirt and then burning it in place to keep it from being disturbed. The carvings read R.I.P Barbra miller, R.I.P George miller, R.I.P captain David, I fell to my knees and took off my mask and cried, everyone I loved every one I cared for has died for no reason, because their lives were taken from them carelessly who says the same wouldn't happen to twilight or the others was this really my destiny or a curse casted upon me. As I was lost in grief a thud came and hit the ground and a voice followed it as well "shadow, is it? What are you doing out this early?" the voice said I didn't answer back. Because of how grief stricken I was, I didn't hear it. The voice sounded again "shadow, are you all right?" the voice said then came the sound of hooves steps coming closer to me. The figure was just over me and looked down a small gasp came from it as well as a hoof came to my shoulder I turned around and saw the other pony I met when I gave the others pizza the only thing I could remember was she looked a lot like Celestia but was a tad different she had a dark blue color to her as well as a flowing mane that looked like the night sky with stars. At first I was startled but only at first she was majestic in a way I couldn't describe, she then spoke again "I'm sorry for your loss really I am" I closed my eyes and nodded my head she spoke again "I don't believe I introduced myself my name is princess Luna co ruler of this land." I opened my eyes and looked at her that name really suited her. "What are you doing here" I asked her "well" Luna said "my sister told me to retrieve something of yours, a plane she called it and then I found you out here" I replied "oh, right I did ask her that, I crashed it in that forest over there" "you mean the everfree" I replied "is that what it's called?" Luna nodded I then said "well since I'm out here I might as well show you where it is" she nodded again "would you like me to carry you there?" Luna asked. I replied "thanks but I've got it" after that I said "computer activate exterior propulsion rockets 45.5% discharge" the computer replies "command acknowledged" as soon as you know it my back starts to hum, and up I go several feet in the air and then I extend my cape, and start to glide forward. I looked down and saw Luna with her jaw dropped but she soon snapped out of it and flew up and kept to my side.

(authors notes

Hey there, this story is far from being finished I stopped here because I do not know where to continue it If you like you can post some suggestions on what you think should happen next. and please don't post about the grammar issues I'm working on it this story will be subjected to change until its finished. also if your one of those people who like to narrate stories like this and post it on youtube please send me an email at this address so we can discuss over it TheDman131 . oh and if your having a hard time visualizing the character here is a link to a sketch I made the main character wears a generic made ski mask that only show the eyes he also wears a cape that can stretch over his body length he also wears a utility belt. but to keep from being accused of any thing this character is in no way associated or related with batman teen titans or any other franchises this character based a little on me but not anything else also keep in mind that this story is also dedicated to some one I knew that died on the first plane that hit the north tower. thanks for reading)

(link) shadow user/TheDman131/media/IMG_20131004_144032_ .html?sort=3&o=3

Silhouette user/TheDman131/media/IMG_20131004_144851_ .html?sort=3&o=2

basic design

for gauntlet user/TheDman131/media/IMG_20131004_144915_ .html?sort=3&o=1


End file.
